


Trading Fists For A Pout

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [23]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pouting, Pouty Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: Mickey learns that pouting is way more effective in getting what he wants when Ian is no longer a tad bit intimidated by his scowling after all these years. He gets more and more comfortable in using this new-found technique even in front of their families.





	

“Mickey, we can talk about it tonight, okay? I gotta go to work.” Ian says exasperatedly.

“Fuck off.” Mickey mumbles. Ian rolls his eyes and leaves the Milkovich house. Mickey leans back in his seat and crosses his arms. All Mickey asked was if they could skip the Gallagher family dinner tomorrow. Mickey’s had a hard week managing the construction site and the last place he wants to spend his Friday night is at the Gallagher house.

Mickey huffs. There was a time where he got what he wanted by force and sheer power of will, but Ian’s never been afraid of him. And especially not now.

“Whatever.” Mickey grumbles to himself as he gets up to head to work. Maybe he’ll have to figure out another tactic to get what he wants.

*

Ian is standing at the stove cooking spaghetti when Mickey walks through the door. “Hey Mick. How was work?” He greets.

“Horrible.” Mickey murmurs, heading straight to the fridge to grab a beer and then plopping down at the table. “Stupid fuckers can do anything right unless I’m standing over their shoulder.”

Mickey starting working in construction a year ago. The foremen quickly recognized his potential and he was promoted quickly. Now he manages smaller jobs around the city. It’s great money, but also a lot of work.

“I mean, these men have been doing this shit for decades. How do they suck so bad at it?"

Ian chuckles, nodding at Mickey over his shoulder and he dishes the spaghetti onto two plates. “Eat up.” He says as he slides the plate in front of Mickey.

They eat in silence for a few minutes until Ian decides to revisit the conversation from this morning.

“Mick, I know you hate my family and everything, but I think we should go to the dinner tomorrow.” Ian starts.

Mickey scoffs. “I don’t hate your family, I just-“ Mickey stops. He can feel himself getting mad, his body starting tighten in anger. He takes a breath. No. Different approach. He morphs his face into something softer. Something someone could take pity on.

“It just been a hard week.” He says quietly, nudging the spaghetti around his plate and jutting out his bottom lip to complete the pout.

Ian studies him for a second before he lets out a sigh. “I’ll text Fiona.”

Mickey’s head snaps up. Did that really work?

“Are you sure?” Mickey asks, not wanting this to cause tension between them later on.

“Yeah.” Ian nods. “You’re obviously exhausted and I’m not doing too hot myself. We need a night in."

Mickey smiles, committing this new move to memory. It might come in handy later.

*

He really only uses the pout for small things. Getting Ian to bring him coffee in bed or convincing him to watch sports instead of some dumb crime show.

He makes sure to only pull it out once a week or so. He doesn’t want Ian catching on.

Today he was tempted to use the new trick. Fiona wanted them to come over and bake a cake with her and Liam for Debbie’s birthday. Mickey was dreading it. He decided to just go along with it, because Ian seemed really excited.

They showed up at around six, clearly a little late cause Liam had flour from his head to his toes. Fiona was smiling, a little flour sprinkled in her hair as well. She waves them in and hands Mickey a spoon.

“Help Liam stir in the dry ingredients.” She orders, turning back to the stove and trying to fix the pilot light.

“Why don’t you switch with me?” Mickey suggests, knowing he’s better with mechanics than cooking.

“Oh right!” Fiona smiles, happily handing him the lighter in exchange for the spoon.

He gets the stove to heat up and shortly after, they’re lounged in the living room while the cake bakes. Lip and Carl came crashing in a some point, so now they’re all watching the new episode of Deadliest Catch.

“Ian.” Mickey whispers. “Can you go get me a beer?"

“Get it yourself.” Ian says, nudging Mickey’s thigh with his foot.

“Okay.” Mickey says pitifully. He juts out his bottom lip and makes a dramatic motion like he’s going to get up.

“It’s fine.” Ian says, standing and walking over to kitchen to retrieve the beer. Mickey grins, loving his little trick.

Lip squints, watching the interaction from across the room. When Ian sits back down and hands a gleeful Mickey a beer, Lip pauses the show.

“What was that?” He asks.

“What was what?” Ian blinks.

“That little thing Mickey just did. You said no so he pouted."

Ian looks at Mickey, then Lip, then back again. “No he di-“ Ian starts to argue until he sees the look on Mickey’s face.

Ian shoves at Mickey’s shoulder. “Did you pout on purpose?"

Mickey shrugs. “If it works, it works."

Ian slumps in his seat. “I hate you."

Mickey snuggles up against Ian’s shoulder. “No you don’t."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil drabble. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Still accepting prompts on


End file.
